Defiant
Description The Defiant is heavy assault vehicle with a long range. While it has less HP than other mainstream tanks, such as the Titan or Dreadfire, it has relatively high speed and is comparatively cheap, allowing more of them to be fielded. With a speed of 120 it is faster than nearly all other tanks and allows it to keep up with slower light vehicles. The Defiant gains increased damage each time it scores a killing blow and can repair itself over a short duration. The Defiant has one of the highest rates of fire in the game, in exchange for a low base damage. It also has a longer range than most other tanks as well as very fast turret rotation. Combined with its speed, it can fire at pursuers while often staying ahead of their firing range. Its primary weapon also ignores shield, making them particularly effective at wearing down Liberation Front units. Defiants gain a stacking buff that increases damage with each kill but this is lost on death, making conserving your forces a priority. Abilities Field Mechanics The Defiant repairs itself for approximately 400 per second for a maximum of 20 seconds or until fully repaired. Becomes immobile, cannot attack, and will take 300% more damage if hit. At MK3, the Defiant's repair becomes 600 per second and only takes an additional 100% damage. Bloodlust The Defiant gains strength as it destroys enemies. It gains 30 additional weapon damage per kill up to 5 kills. At MK3, the damage bonus per stack of bloodlust is increased to 40. All bonuses are lost when the unit is destroyed. Combat Strong Matchups The Defiant can deal with almost all light units effectively, making up with range for what it lacks in armor. It can also be used to deal substantial damage to Liberation Front's heavy units from a distance, but it needs to be kept out of the enemy's range as the Defiant is inferior in terms of both health and damage. The Defiant also easily outrange the enemy's turrets, although with no bonus damage multiplier against them it is not the most effective option available. Weak Matchups The Defiant is unable to target aircraft and should avoid them as much as possible. Most if not all air units have higher speed than the defiant, so be cautious when you know enemy aircraft are nearby. The Defiant is also a poor option against infantry. While most infantry do not counter the defiant, it also takes a very long time for it to drop infantry and so those engagements should be limited to dropping weakened units or stragglers, or otherwise harassing them with your greater range. Tips and Tricks *The Defiant can safely outrange and outrun most other tanks, save for barricaded Ares/Mars and Badger. Use this to your advantage by harassing and kiting the enemy. *The Defiant's self-repair ability causes you to take extra damage while active. Try and pull weakened Defiants away from the frontline so they can heal safely. *Bloodlust stacks are lost upon death. Since Bloodlust increases your damage by a very substantial amount, avoid losing them if it all possible. Smart use of Field Repairs can greatly aid in this. Health Regeneration Mods can also increase your longevity substantially. *Defiants have a higher turret rotation speed and rate of fire than other tanks. You can easily get shots off from the edge of an enemy's range and still be able to back off without taking more than a couple hits because their turrets will rotate much slower than yours. Category:Shadow Revolution Arsenal Category:Phantom Arsenal Category:Armory Category:Heavy